The overall objective of the proposed research is to determine the relationships between certain sociopsychological factors and 1) the incidence of premarital coitus, 2) the use of contraceptives, and 3) the incidence of premarital conception. The conceptual orientation is derived from relevant theories of deviant behavior. These theories not only provide an interpretive context for the factors which past research on premarital sexual behavior has identified as important, but also suggest variables which may have considerable explanatory value which have not been employed in previous research. The primary antecedents to be studied are: 1) sources and nature of information about sexual behavior and contraceptives; 2) the individual's self-image of identity; 3) perceived availability of both persons and settings which the individual defines as appropriate and perceived availability of contraceptives; and 4) the influence of peers and partners on the individual's sexual behavior and use of contraceptives. We will also attempt to measure consequences, particularly of conception. These interrelationships will be researched by interviewing two samples of young people: 1) a representative sample of university students, stratified by sex and class; and 2) a representative sample of non-university youth between 18 and 23, stratified by sex and age. Married persons who appear will be interviewed concerning their pre- marital sexual behavior. Data from the first sample will allow comparison with prior studies; premarital sexuality among those from which the second sample will be drawn has never been systematically studied. The information obtained will increase both the generality and specificity of our knowledge about premarital sexual behavior. It will also provide an essential basis for determining the need for and the content of effective sex education programs, and programs for increasing the use of contraceptives and coping with premarital pregnancy.